


If Wishes Were Horses

by twilightstargazer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstargazer/pseuds/twilightstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of that goes out the window though when her eyes land on Bellamy, sitting a few feet away.</p><p>More specifically, Bellamy sitting a few feet away holding their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Horses

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, plotless baby fic that I blame [Camille](http://cupcakeblake.tumblr.com/) for 100%
> 
> (title from an old nursery rhyme)
> 
> edit: This fic was a runner up for the 2016 bellarke fanfic awards as best fluff drabble! Thank you guys so much! <3

In all honesty, Clarke’s still not prepared when it finally starts to happen. They’re supposed to have a few more weeks to go, plus winter has only just begun releasing its grip and they all know how fast that can change, not to mention that she just doesn’t feel ready, not anymore even though just two months ago she felt like she could have taken on the world, but that was then and this is now-

But there’s a crib in their cabin, a gorgeous dark wood one that Raven made with Bellamy and Miller’s help, and they have at least two week’s worth of baby clothes- all soft and downy, made from real cotton- that they can go through without having to do the laundry, and Bellamy is there, walking with her around the frigid camp, letting her squeeze his hand so tight that his knuckles pop, holding her against his chest when it’s finally time to push.

And when it’s all over, when she’s tired and sweaty and aching all over, slumped against his chest while he mutters about how good she did, brushing back her hair, they’re given their daughter, red in the face and squalling at the top of her lungs.

They name her Claudia, and Clarke thinks she’s the most precious thing she’s ever seen in her life.

-

She’s seen Bellamy with babies of course; they’ve been on the ground for over three years, and while their population hasn’t been growing as much as they predicted, there’s still been quite a few kids being born.

She remembers the first time she saw him with a baby; one of the guards had given birth, and when she went back out to work, she wore the baby in a sling. It was definitely a sight, normally hard headed and stoic faced Bellamy dropping his gun so he can grin goofily at her and play peek-a-boo of all things. Clarke definitely remembers how she stopped in her tracks, heart jumping in her throat as she pictured him holding one with dark brown hair and tan skin, before hightailing it back to medical where she spent the rest of the day with red cheeks.

Bellamy and babies is just a really good combination, okay? That’s all.

(It’s only when she starts dreaming about it, dreaming about children with blue eyes and dark curly hair, children with freckles dotted over their skin and the same mouth as his, does she realise that it’s becoming a problem.)

And he only seems to exacerbate the problem when he volunteers to help run the day care during his free time (which, does he even sleep? Clarke makes a note of it to ask him next time they speak), so soon, Bellamy and babies becomes a permanent fixture in her life.

It’s both amazing and horrifying.

He doesn’t take notice, thank god, but Raven does, smirking and nudging her with her elbow.

“Stop that,” she tells her, pulling her attention away from the two year old Bellamy has on his lap, tickling his sides. “There are children here. As you very well know.”

Colour floods her cheeks even as she manages a collected, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Raven merely rolls her eyes. “Right, of course not,” she deadpans, “You definitely don’t want him to pull you into a corner and fuck you seven ways to Sunday. My mistake.”

This time Clarke actually chokes on her tongue. “I don’t- that’s not- _Raven_!”

“Come on, Griffin, this is pathetic, even for you two,” she says, “I thought it couldn’t get any worse after sad looks across the fire pit, but now it’s sad looks over the heads of babies.”

She winces. “It’s not like that,” she protests, but her voice sounds weak, even to her own ears.

Raven scoffs. “Oh really? Then what is it like?”

She scoffs again at her lack of response, but this time it’s much more sympathetic. “Get on that, Griffin,” she says softly, “You know Bellamy would be happy to wait forever, but you damn well know that you two deserve better than that.”

The other girl walks off before Clarke can say anything else, leaving her to ponder on her words.

It’s not like anything she said was _wrong_ ; Clarke knows she loves Bellamy, just as how she knows he loves her back, but she’s still so afraid. She ends up taking more than a few weeks to do something, dealing with him playing with children and touching her carelessly for that time, but when she finally does, his smile knocks her on her ass, and she gets to hold him and kiss him and love him, and it’s the best thing.

(They decided to keep it quiet for a while, to just be while they’re still living on the high of a newfound relationship, but then Bellamy is at the fire pit one evening, a baby cradled in his arms, a toddler on his lap while several others sit at his feet, engrossed in his story, and she can’t help but kiss him when he’s done, savouring the taste of olden myths on his lips while warmth and contentment trickles through her veins.)

-

Clarke’s not going to lie; she doesn’t remember much of last night. She remembers excruciating pain, remembers her mother’s no nonsense doctor voice and Bellamy crying when Claudia’s voice finally filled the air, but that’s about it. She was halfway delirious from the combination of pain and whatever drugs they managed to scrounge up to help her, so most of the night is a blur.

Everything still hurts when she gets up the next morning, a dull panging pain deep in her bones, and she still feels sticky and gross.

All of that goes out the window though when her eyes land on Bellamy, sitting a few feet away.

More specifically, Bellamy sitting a few feet away holding their _child_.

Her breath actually catches.

It’s one thing to see him with babies around camp, see him tickling them and playing with them and telling them stories, but it’s quite another thing to see him with their baby, his palm practically engulfing her little head, her entire body not even the length of his forearm. She’s asleep, swaddled in a thick blanket, and he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from her, completely awestruck.

A bubble of warmth rises up inside her, and something in her chest clenches, sending tingles all the way through her fingers and toes.

It takes him a few minutes to notice her, too busy staring at their daughter- Clarke doesn’t blame him, she stared plenty last night too- but when he does, a smile unfurls across his face, warm and lovely, and she feels like she’s finally gone out in the sun after being stuck inside for months.

“Hey,” he says, standing up and coming closer to her. He ducks and presses a kiss to her forehead. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like the entire Ark fell on me,” she replies, voice scratchy from disuse. She cranes her neck to peek inside the blankets and he chuckles, gently handing over Claudia to her.

“Abby brought her in a few minutes ago,” he says, folding himself down on the edge of the cot, and Clarke automatically curls into his side. “I think she purposefully drew out the check up just so she could spend more time with her granddaughter.”

“Yeah,” she mumbles distractedly, lightly stroking the paper thin skin of her cheek. Claudia is already several shades darker than Clarke is, closer to Bellamy’s brown skin than hers. She tears her eyes away from her for moment to look over at Bellamy, who’s been staring at them with unrestrained joy. “My mum has _granddaughter_. We have a _kid_.”

His chuckle stirs her hair. “Yeah, we do,” he says, brushing back the fine, downy hair that covers her head. It’s dark like his, already possessing a slight wave to it, and Clarke pushes her head in the crook of his neck. He drops his on top of hers, inhaling deep. “Clarke,” he starts, voice thick with emotion, “She’s perfect.”

She finds herself blinking back tears, and she lifts her head, only to pull his lips down to hers, kissing him soft and sweet. His hand gently squeezes her hip while the other remains over hers on their daughter’s head, both of them just drowning in each other’s kisses until Claudia starts to stir.

Her eyes are dark blue and opened wide, staring at her with a slight frown and Clarke presses a kiss between her sparse brows.

“Hi baby,” she says in a wobbly voice, and is rewarded with a shrill cry. Bellamy snorts at her horrified expression, and effortlessly plucks the baby from her arms, rocking her back and forth and giving her his finger to suck.

“I think she’s hungry,” he tells her, and she makes a soft sound of understanding in the back of her throat. It takes some manoeuvring to get her shirt out of the way, but it isn’t long before Claudia has latched on, little fists resting against her breast while Clarke looks down in awe. Meanwhile Bellamy can’t stop grinning, and she almost fears that his face will split due to the sheer force of it.

“We have a kid,” she says again, later when Bellamy’s trying to burp her, and he laughs.

He gives her back to Clarke to hold before pulling them both against his chest. “Yeah, Clarke, we have a kid,” and there’s no way he can hide the pride and wonder in his voice, not this time.

-

She still loves seeing Bellamy with babies, but she loves it even more when it’s _their_ baby.

Loves how when he’s the one making her shriek with delight by making silly faces, she can go up behind him and hide her sappy grin between his shoulder blades. Loves how she finds them asleep together sometimes, Claudia resting on his chest, dripping drool everywhere, while he keeps a hand on her back. Loves that when she gets older, she has his freckles, and sits on his shoulders during what’s now a weekly story time around the fire.

Loves that he’s the one who helps her press her hands to Clarke’s stomach when she gets pregnant again. Loves how he helps her make a card for Clarke when she’s suffering from morning sickness. Loves how he lets Claudia cling to his back like a baby koala while he’s holding Augustus, giving her a proper vantage point to see her brother.

There are a lot of things Clarke loves about him and their kids, but when it comes down to it, she just loves _Bellamy_ and everything that goes with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on [tumblr](http://hiddenpolkadots.tumblr.com/)


End file.
